


Always with our angel

by ChileanRach



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChileanRach/pseuds/ChileanRach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had been keeping this story for so long. I couldn't keep it forever. I needed you to have it. I love you and you will always be my daughter in my heart.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Always with our angel

**Author's Note:**

> I had been keeping this story for so long. I couldn't keep it forever. I needed you to have it. I love you and you will always be my daughter in my heart.

She had to runaway… she HAD to!

Her siblings were driving her crazy. It was exhausting for McKinley to face them, not to mention useless… so it was pointless to keep arguing with those two walls…

Her mom wasn't around to help her and her stepfather obviously was going to stand by his kids' side and not hers…

She was responsible enough to message her mom to let her know she was going to be out but angry and sad enough to start walking aimlessly without being really careful about where she was actually going into. Her mind still too focused on her stepsister's words. "You're such an annoying child, McKinley! But you have no idea what is like to feel real pain…". Her words and their laughing still sounded in her ears as she didn't even realize that she was in a dark and dangerous unknown neighborhood.

Suddenly an unfamiliar male voice got her out of her trance and that's was the exact moment for her to panic… "Sweet lady! Get over here with us" the middle aged man said to her. She looked at his direction and saw the rest of the group sitting on the floor with some bags that totally look like drugs. 

Luckily for McKinley, the guy was so wasted he couldn't run after her so nothing happened. Nothing besides her heart hammering desperately into her chest and her increasingly uneven breathing while running out of that awful unknown place…

Yes, this was bad. She shouldn't be doing this!! Her house wasn't a good place to be right now but still… "I should not be walking around on my own. Holy crap this was…" she was actually talking to herself when they appeared and she couldn't help but feel guiltily surprised. They didn't even know what had just happened but she knew they were going to get worried as fuck when they knew. 

"My baby!! How good it is to find you here!" Thomas screamed in a rather cheerful tone and it made McKinley think why the hell didn't she call them before. Thomas kept walking towards her with Manu shyly smiling behind him. She was frozen in place as Thomas made his way to her and took her into a huge breathtaking hug. She felt relieved… she was finally safe now. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Manu asked, since Thomas was too happy and distracted, as always, to actually notice that something had happened. 

"Nothing!!" She hurriedly responded to Manu's question trying to put her best smile to him. 

"McKinley…" and that was all it took. That serious and threatening yet gentle tone on Manu's voice and McKinley knew she should not and could not lie to them. "Alright… I just had to runaway from my freaking house. They were driving me insane! I got out and I was too mad and the next thing I knew, those weird guys were trying to catch me but I left. Nothing happened. Everything is okay now!!" And what a good thing she felt after her sudden burst of honesty with her two angels. 

Thomas took her again and was about to say something but Manuel spoke first. "Let's get you home, baby" he said while placing himself at her other side to hold her too. Both of them looked at her when she stopped in her tracks at that very moment. "No! I don't want to go back there!!" She was panicking again and about to start crying when Thomas cut her off placing a finger on both of her soft lips. "Shhh… baby. We are going HOME. Our home…" and her heart was warmly beating now as she understood that they were right. That was her real home. With Thomas and Manuel always there protecting her. 

In the way home, their warm smiles and the loving hugs from Thomas as Manuel drove home made her feel the peace she needed. She finally could again feel the safety of knowing that she was never going to be alone and always gonna be protected by them. 

Once in home, Manu got her out of their car in his arms and Thomas quickly walked ahead to open the door. They went straight upstairs and placed McKinley in the warmth of their huge bed under the fluffy covers. 

Manuel, as if he had used some sort of magical powers, placed a plate full of delicious food over the bed and he and Thomas got in bed in each side of McKinley to keep holding her and keeping her safe. 

They started playing a movie and eating the cute delicious snacks but their beautiful little angel was too exhausted to even get to see what was the movie they had chosen. 

Both of them looked at her and then at each other right in the eyes with their brightest smiles as they got close. Close enough to gift each other a sweet soft kiss and then placing a kiss over McKinley's both cheeks as they snuggled up with her and let themselves be dragged to dreamland along with their wonderful and beloved little girl now sleeping in between them…


End file.
